In almost every motor vehicle the turn signal switch is used to allow the operator to indicate that they are turning. Usually, the turn signal switch is a generally cylindrical extension extending out from the steering column. To indicate that one is going to make a turn, the turn signal switch is commonly pressed upward or downward to indicate a right or left turn, respectively. In addition, other features are often added. For instance, high beam lights can be activated by either pressing forward or pulling back on the turn signal switch for many motor vehicles also cruise control, wiper control, hazard warning, etc. may be included, but is not limited to this list. To effectuate all these different electrical events from mechanical inputs, cams within the switch are sometimes used to translate movement of the switch to closing of an electrical circuit. A potential problem exists as wires within the switch could become entangled with the cams that respond to the mechanical movement of the turn signal switch. In an extreme case, the wires could cause the turn signal switch to fail.